bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Nakajima Kōhai
| birthday = | age = | gender = Male | height = | weight = | eyes = Black | hair = Black | bloodtype = O | unusual features = | affiliation = Oda Kōhai | previous affiliation = | occupation = | team = Kōhai Family | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations = | marital status = | education = | family = Kitsui Kōhai (Older Brother) Ichihara Kōhai (Older Brother) Oda Kōhai (Older Brother) Kurokawa Kōhai (Younger Brother) | status = | shikai = Not Applicable | bankai = Shūkikoukei Muhenshin }} Nakajima Kōhai (中島後輩, Kohai Nakajima) is the fourth of the Kōhai brothers, and fanatical follower of his older brother, Oda. He is a who exploded onto the scene from out of nowhere alongside his brothers. Appearance Personality Synopsis :Main Article - Bleach (Kenji Hiroshi). Part II & III Interquel Chapters *Hitting Snags *Dangerous Games Part III Impostor arc *Evading a Trap *Plotting a War Restoration arc *Shifting Loyalties Ending a War arc *Cutting to the Heart of the Matter *Cutting to the Heart of the Matter: Kentaro's Vengeance Powers and Abilities : While not possessing reiryoku levels to the same degree as Kitsui and Ichihara, Nakajima still possesses strong spiritual power even by Captain-level standards. Analysis of his reiryoku indicates that his power is in the same league as Kenji's own, though this appears to based on his battle with Averian sixteen years prior and not his current levels as, during their meeting, Kenji fought all four of Oda's brothers quite easily. Zanjutsu Expert: While the full measure of his skill is unknown, Nakajima was capable of following some of Kenji's Zanjutsu techniques during their battle. Zanpakutō Muhenshin (無辺神, Boundless Deity). Nakamjima's zanpakutō takes the form of a standard with white and black hilt wrapping lacking any form of protective guard. The sheath is colored a dull grey and rests on Nakajima's back. He shares Muhenshin with his brother Ichihara. *' :' Unavailable. *' :' Shūkikoukei Muhenshin (終期光景 無辺神, Ending Scene Boundless Deity): Shūkikoukei Muhenshin summons a massive warrior-like entity to the battlefield. When summoned against Kenji it towered over the battlefield and wielded a colossal gunbai in its right hand, with a crossbow set on its left forearm. Nakajima himself is veiled in a thin layer of spiritual power and any motion he makes is echoed by his summoned creature. :Bankai Special Ability: Nakajima's Bankai is capable of devastating destruction. A single blow from the giant's gunbai mangled Kenji's left arm whilst he too was using Bankai. The giant is also capable of taking excessive damage as even after having a whole knocked right through its chest by Kenji, Shūkikoukei Muhenshin continued to attack as though it where unaffected. It even survived a Jitsugen to the back without slowing. :*'Kaminoyari' (神の槍, Spear of Divinity): Nakajima's Bankai forms a massive javelin of pulsating and wild spiritual power which it proceeds to throw at an enemy. The resulting explosion is capable of extreme and indiscriminate destruction. Behind the Scenes Navigation Category:Characters Category:Shinigami Category:Male Category:Original Characters Category:Villains Category:Heisekai Resident